In Vacuo in Extrimis
by A Fire Inside
Summary: It's forbidden, anywhere they go it will be seen as a bad thing. Yet, what does all that matter to a young prince of darkness, and a seraphim [grammar edit]
1. Canto I

_In Vacuo in Extrimis_

_

* * *

_

Heaven: (n )1. The adobe of God, angels and spirits of the righteous after death; the place or state of existence of the blessed after mortal life 2. cap. Often, Heavens the celestial powers of God.

Hell:(n) 1. the place or state of punishment of the wicked after death; the adobe of evil and condemned spirits. 2. Any place or state of torment or misery. 3. Something that causes torment or misery.

Purgatory: (n) a place or state following death in which penitent souls are purified of venial sins or undergo the temporal punishment still remaining for forgiven mortal sins and thereby ready for Heaven. 2. A temporary state of suffering. 3. A place between Heaven and Hell.

Sin: (n, v) 1. Transgression of divine law. 2. Any act regarded as such a transgression, especially a willful violation of some religious or moral principle.

Mortal Sin: (n) A sin, such as murder, willfully committed and serious enough to deprive the soul of divine grace.

-

If all new born children are born free of sin…what put the sin there in the first place? Society? How can society be responsible be held responsible for our sins? For society itself is made up of those who themselves were once new born children. So doesn't that eliminate the belief of hereditary sin as well?

Is Heaven all that good? Is Hell all that bad? How are we expected to believe in that which we cannot see? Are these just concepts created to get people to behave?

-

_In Vacuo in Extrimis _

_The Beginning  
_

A young man wondered through the immense, dimly lit halls. The low glow of the torches lined up down the halls barely lit the stark floors. His footsteps echoed as he neared the chamber of his desire. His calloused hands pressed up against the cold steel of two large doors and swiftly they opened up.

"Dante," the young man summoned, his voice booming throughout the room. Out from behind endless shelves of volumes and manuscripts a frail old man revealed himself. "Have you found it?" he questioned.

"Prince Yamato," he began in a congested tone. "It's here…I have been searching for centuries…I gave up after awhile…But then you requested it, sire so for about a ye-"

"Enough, Dante." He silenced the bookkeeper as he took the leather bound tome into his hands. "You say this book teaches basic Latin?" The prince questioned as he skimmed through the pages.

"Yes, this book goes over the basics, the second volume gets more technical," Dante replied. "Theoretically, these books shouldn't even be in our possession…However, someone managed to smuggle some in after the Rebellion" He commented as he ran his emaciated hands over some books.

"Very well then, I'll see you soon." Yamato said before he left the room.

-

"Why do you read those books?" a voice came from the shadows of the dark room. The owner of the voice approached Yamato as he came out from behind the fireplace.

"I've told you to keep your distance from me," came Yamato's deep voice, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Just answer my question," he demanded as he stood still next to the inglenook.

"If angels can read them why can't we…Not to mention it's a waste just to have them lying around." The prince responded.

"That's because angels have a use of knowing different languages. When will we ever get an opportunity to use French, Italian, or Latin?" the teen replied.

"Why don't you go down to Tantalus and torture someone, I'm busy," Yamato suggested.

"When will you get it? We have nothing in common with these angels and muses!" he responded with spite in his voice.

"Our grandfather was the first fallen angel, need I remind you?" the prince spoke

"Demons such as you are the most ignorant of all. If Lucifer hadn't been outcast from the grace of the Heavens…You, you'd be nothing more than a mere lap dog! You're nothing here, and you'd be an even bigger nothing over there!" the teen shouted grabbing a bible and casting it into the flames. "We're god forsaken creatures! Get that through your head!" he shouted.

"What are you implying?" he asked watching the bible slowly smolder.

"You know very well what I'm implying! You aren't an angel, you're no where near!" he shouted at the prince.

Yamato grabbed him by the neck and flung him near the fire. He pulled out a dagger and impaled him into the teen's shoulder, with his hand still tightly wrapped about the boy's neck.

"I know very well that I'm not an angel! For starters, an angel wouldn't have the stomach to do this."

"Brother," the teen choked out.

"You're no brother of mine! You're a half-breed! Vladimir… You may have killed Takeru, but I assure you that you won't replace him!" Yamato shouted in rage as he tossed him to the floor with such ease.

-

"Where are you going?" an aged feminine voice called out as Yamato approached the gates.

"I'm at the gates off hell…I wonder where I can be going?" His smart-alecky tone slipping.

"Your father will kill you if he finds out." She said.

"Let him, I'll only end up back here anyway." Yamato said before departing.

-

Yamato kissed her deeply as he placed his hands on her hips. Her hands unwrapped from around his neck and they were gently placed on his face. His tongue slid into her mouth, she slightly giggled at the feeling. Her hands madder their way to his silky blonde hair as his hands gripped her hips more tightly. As Yamato parted for air, she giggled when she took notice of lip gloss on his lips.

"Do you remember when we met here?" she asked as she wiped the lip gloss away form his face.

"…Of course," he responded as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

-

_Yamato roamed the streets, causing mischief on his way to nowhere. He came across a bleak and desolate park and decided to rest for awhile. Now that he was away from his pesky half brother and step mother, Yamato could let go and no longer worry about keeping himself in check. _

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" a feminine voice asked, a smirk appeared on his face as he gestured for her to sit. _

_"…So…Are you meeting anyone?" Yamato questioned after several moments of silence._

_"No, I just needed some time away from home." She responded as she turned to face him._

_"Hard to believe someone as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend to go to instead of some random park." Yamato commented casually. _

_"I can say the same about you," her response caused Yamato to arch an eyebrow._

_"…I'm Yamato by the way," he said as he extended his hand towards her._

_"I'm Mimi," she giggled when Yamato kissed her hand. "Well, I've told you why I'm here, why don't you tell me why you're here?" Mimi asked him._

_"I guess I can do that…For the same reason I guess…Had to get away from Vladimir," he replied._

_"Vladimir?" she questioned._

_"My half-brother…he ca be a pest……Well, enough about me, tell me something about you." Yamato requested._

_"What would you like to know?" she asked._

_"Surprise me."_

_"…I'm an angel," her simple response. Yamato held back his laughter, was she serious? _

_"I'd believe it," he began. "You're close enough to perfect in my eyes," he commented._

_"No one's perfect…"_

_"I never said you were…Then again perfection is only a matter of opinion…" he started out a smirk still on his face. "I bet God has a few skeletons in his closet" he muttered to himself. "So, now that I think of it, you are perfect." He clarified his previous remark._

_"I guess you're right about perfection being a matter of opinion…But believe I'm far from perfect……Well, I've told you that I'm an angel…I believe it's your turn to tell me something about yourself." _

_"I love angels."_

_"You're in luck then…"_

_The dark look which was upon his face had slowly faded as time went by. Yet a still sinister smirk still on his face as he responded, "I guess I am."_

-

"What time is it?" Mimi asked causing Yamato to pull away from her neck.

"…9:45…does it really matter though?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home."

"At least I get to walk you home,"

"When will I see you again?"

"Whenever you want,"

"When do you want?"

"If it were up to me, you'd never have to go home…What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday…I can't, have a very religious family…What about Monday? I can meet you at the soccer field at 4:00pm," Mimi suggested

"Which soccer field, there's about five of them?" he questioned.

"The one near the abandoned warehouse," she informed him as they stopped before a house. "Well, I'm here…So I guess I'll see you Monday." She said before she leaned up to kiss him.

"Bye" she whispered into his ear before she walked into her home.

"Later,"

-

Authors Notes: This is only rated R because I did some reading up on the subject of ratings…And it turns out sacrilegious/blasphemous content is automatically an R. And not to worry all my other stories are all complete and typed...I'm just waiting for the right moment to upload them.

Or PG-13 depending on the amount blasphemy, so I guess you can say this has quite a bit.

On another note: This chapter was written with minor assistance from_: Hippie Pot Smoker _and_ Rock Legend._

Question? Comments? Reviews? Anything?


	2. Canto II

_**In Vacuo in Extrimis  
Chapter Two

* * *

**_

Yamato pulled on a black shirt over his head as he caught a glimpse of the clock which read: 4:15pm, he was late.

"Yamato," a rich, immersed, eerie voice boomed—a voice that could only be fitting with his father.

"Yes," he responded as he rotated to be opposite him. Irrespective of how many times he saw his father—the sight of him still made the prince feel edgy.

"Vladimir has challenged you to a duel to first blood. Weapons of my preference—swords of course, he sought daggers; but what kind of a contest would that be?" his father announced as he accompanied his son towards the door.

"Precisely at this moment? I'm afraid I have to be elsewhere at the moment; I'm already running a late as it is." He acknowledged. His father; however, only offered him a glare.

"It's only a duel to first blood—I give it 15 minutes at the most. Also, you're obligated to remember that by no means decline a duel of any sort; doing so would illustrate vulnerability. That is something you on no account want to exhibit… Look at it this way the sooner this duel is over—how to phrase it? The sooner you have…. well: jiyu e no shoutai." He said whilst escorting his son down the dimly lit corridors.

"First blood wins," Yamato's father announced. "Draw you weapons," he paused before initializing the duel with, "being!".

Yamato drew a lengthened blade, which shined brilliantly in the depressed setting. He continued there with his weapon at his side as his half-bred brother charged. Vladimir thrust his sword at his brother, he however quickly evaded. Again Vladimir stormed Yamato, aiming for his chest; but once again he dodged his aggressor. In a blur of anger Vladimir swung his sword over his head and towards Yamato's neck.  
Spotting Vladimir's erratic movements Yamato easily sidestepped out of danger. With a smirk on his face he bent down and tripped Vladimir. Back on his feet once more Vladimir rushed his Aryan sibling with a tremendous force. Yamato just barely managed to avoid the blade, his sleeve on the other hand didn't. Yamato maneuvered the sword toward Vladimir who brought his up in a blocking manner.

Vladimir swung for his legs, anticipating this Yamato leapt into the air, and landing right on top of his brother's blade. Pulling the sword from under his brother's feet, Yamato fell to the floor. Bringing his sword down with incredible force, he could almost taste his victory. Yamato however didn't plan on loosing, for he rolled out of the way before any harm was done to him. Yamato lifted his sword and brought it down on Vladimir's neck.  
With his eyes clenched together, the half-breed awaited the pain. He could feel the cold steel pressing against his neck, but that seemed too be all he felt. He opened his eyes to see Yamato resting the sword against his neck. He pressed his sword closer to Vladimir's neck just enough so that he was certain that skin would break. He smirked once more and he pushed Vladimir back with his foot. A lengthy crimson gash gradually exposed itself as Yamato removed his sword.

"Yamato has drawn first blood," Their father announced, "Vladimir loses, Yamato is victorious."

"What!" Vladimir asked in utter rage and disbelief.

"_Yamato_ won," their father repeated. Vladimir walked up to Yamato and lifted up his sleeve.

"There you have it, _I_ won" He shouted. "I drew first blood," Vladimir pointed out to their father, who only seemed to sigh inwardly.

"Have you gone mad, boy? That's but a scratch—it won't even scar. To triumph at a duel of first blood, the skin must rupture and blood must surface. In your case the blood has surfaced and the skin broke. Yamato on the other had—well you just managed to get the blood to surface, you didn't rupture the skin." Their father explained.

"That made no sense what so ever." Vladimir argued.

"You have to make the other person bleed to win," Yamato interrupted. "Did you honestly think you could beat me? The age difference alone speaks for itself, 18 to 23 that's five years." Yamato said with amusement in his voice.

"Anyone who would date a mere mortal is no match for me," Vladimir announced with a sneer.

"That's why you lost? Good one—and you know you're only saying that because you're a half-breed!" Yamato said menacingly as he wrapped his hand around Vladimir's throat.

Pulling away from the 1st heir to the throne, he spat at his feet. "I demand a rematch!" Vladimir insisted.

"Maybe next time, Yamato has somewhere to be. Which reminds me, Dante is going to be teaching you the beautiful language which is Russian." Their father said as he draped his arm around him.

"Just one moment father," Vladimir spoke through clenched teeth.

Pulling out with sword, he took hold of it carefully. Taking aim, he pulled back and lunged the sword at Yamato. With his back turned Yamato was incognizant of the razor sharp blade hurling in his direction. As the sharp steel blade cut through the skin of his arm, he turned around with a fierce look. Vladimir stood there smirking, "We're even" he stated as Yamato examined his wound.

* * *

"Malikai," Yamato's voice boomed.

"Yes," a thin, frail voice projected from the shadows.

"Bandage my arm," he demanded as he lifted his sleeve to reveal the wound.

"Sure…I don't see why though. Isn't the spawn of Satan able to take more pain than this?" Malikai asked as he searched for the proper materials.

"Of course I can, don't be ridiculous. It's just that I have to meet someone on Earth." He replied as he stared off.

"Assiah, the material world. May I ask what you'd be doing up there? It's pouring up there—we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now." He stated as Yamato glared at him.

"That's for me to know," Yamato replied as he pulled his arm away from the old man.

* * *

Upon his arrival to Earth, he was greeted with bitter weather. As he reached for the soccer field just barely managing to see her walking away; he raced to meet her before she became out of reach.

He reached out and took hold of her arm, causing her to turn and glare. For the first time ever, he saw her glare. He attempted an innocent smile, but she continued to stare him down. Her hair was drenched, her make-up slightly streaked—her appearance only made him want to laugh.

"You're late," she pointed out.

"I'm sorry," he said as he led her under a tree. "I got held up at home…I'm sorry," he said as he attempted to kiss her to only have her turn away. "C'mon I said I was sorry," he apologized once again.

"I was waiting in the rain for 35 minutes. I don't think _sorry_, is going to cut it." She informed him.

"Well, what do you want me to do if _sorry_ isn't going to do it?" he questioned her.

"Don't worry about it…I forgive you." She told

"Good," Yamato replied as he leaned down to kiss her. "I hate the rain," he muttered.

"No you don't," she told him.

"You probably should though," he stated between kisses.

"I should but I don't," she replied.  
:  
:  
:

_The blonde man wondered down the slick wet streets—once again with no destination in mind._

"_This is depressing" he muttered as the rain increased. His mind began to wonder….He hadn't seen her since their last encounter. He was beginning to think that their meeting was merely a ruse of some sort orchestrated by the half-blood pest, Vladimir. Taking a seat on the cold metal bench he looked out onto that which lie before him._

_Humans, mere humans… He was confused. **He** preferred them—**he** favored them over all others. They were given paradise, they corrupted it. **He** gave them everything—and they defiled it all. Most importantly they were given a choice. They have the choice to acknowledge his presence or not. He allowed them the option of believing in **him**. _

_No one else was given a choice…that was what confused him. His great grandfather didn't posses the right of neither opinion nor choice…so when he spoke against **him**—**he** showed no mercy. Not a single shred of the compassion, kindness and patience **he** shows them—The humans!_

_"Hey, get off of me!" he heard someone shout from across the park. "Please, just stay away," he heard a woman say. Humans assault one another yet he prefers them? He questioned as he coolly strolled towards the battling voices._

_"…please…" he heard the woman beg. Disgusting, loathsome **creatures**…and yet we're the ones who are the **bad guys**? _

_He didn't plan on interfering, no—he just wanted to see who'd be in for eternal damnation. They'd be getting what they deserved—what he was born into. Once again his decision had been decided for him._

_"Stop, get away from me," her voice was louder, and somewhat familiar. Stop? They could and would if they wanted to. He peered onto the clearing only to be pleasantly surprised by what he saw.  
It's that girl…so much for not interfering. "Hey, back off," the demon's voice boomed as he stepped into view._

_"What!" one of them asked in disbelief.  
_

_"Back off," he repeated himself with an intense piercing glare. _

_"Sure thing pal," one of the men said nervously grabbing his friend by the arm.  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"Shut-up man, let's just get out here."  
_:  
:  
:

_"Hey, you're the girl from the park; aren't you?" he asked all while cautiously approaching. _

He's nervous? "Yes I am—Yamato wasn't it?" she questioned him.

_"Yeah…Megan, Mandy? Mindy? Mi—Mimi? Mimi, right?" he recalled with a very slight grin._

_"..Right.." she simply replied._

_"So…are you alright? I mean like are you okay; they didn't do anything to you—did they?" he asked as he examined her from a safe distance._

_"No, no—I'm fine, luckily I had enough open space around…Well, no they didn't." she explained as she twisted a strand of her hair._

_"…Stupid bastards," he muttered._

_"Don't call them that…they don't know any better."  
_

_"They just tried to most likely rape you and you're protecting them?"_

_"They have yet to find where their salvation lies."  
_

_"Salvation? Please lady, give me a break. They were grown men!"  
_

_"All the more reason to find salvation."_

_"…whatever," he scoffed_

_"Say whatever as much as you want you know I'm right…" she told him with a serious tone.  
_

_He looked her in the eye and said, "whatever."  
_

_"…fine…but……Thank-you." She expressed her gratitude.  
_

_"You're welcome, I guess." He said unsure of himself._:  
:  
:  
:

"I still don't like the rain." He said.

"What happened to your arm?" she questioned him as she noticed blood seeping though his gauze wrapped arm.

"Nothing," he responded with a quick kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his hips into hers. He backed her into the tree behind them as her lips parted. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and she giggled. Her arm slipped off his shoulder and slightly grazed his arm, he flinched visibly.

"Seriously what happened?" she asked after she had pulled way from him.

"Nothing happened," he replied. She frowned and lifted up her hand to reveal her palm.

"It's still bleeding," she said as she wiped the blood off of her hand.

"Nothing happened, I swear to god," he insisted.

"Fine…but you really shouldn't swear to god," she stated.

"Ok, I won't swear to god," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Now did you want to stay out here, or did you have another place in mind?" he asked.

* * *

Author's Notes: I felt kind of hypocritical when writing this chapter…not the whole thing; but the part in the flash back with Yamato's thoughts on choices. But—yeah…I'm willing to take any suggestion on this fic—since it's one of those fics in which need to see what people think in order to write. So please review.

A Fire Inside.


	3. Canto III

**In Vacuo in Extrimis**

_Canto III_

* * *

"Humans are idiots," Yamato stated bluntly as they stared out a window. 

"Why do you say that?" Her inquiry came about as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just a generalization—Then again that would translate into every person one meets would generally be an idiot," he explained with a disappointed expression.

"Would that make me an idiot?"

"Of course not…It's just that they—I mean we're such disgusting creatures. We're utterly repulsing based on behavior alone."

"You're excellent at avoiding questions" she commented. She looked up at him and followed his intent gaze to two men in a dark alley.

"Don't you see—we're the only creatures capable of going to war against ourselves." His remark, as if on cue, reached her ears just as one of the men in the alley stabbed the other and ran off.

"It's human nature," she told him, upon perceiving sound of what had been said, he scoffed aloud.

"The man lying there—bleeding to death is usually seen walking to and from church every Sunday. Today on this nice Sunday morn he's murdered while on his way to being _saved_. Where was his God then?"

"God can not prevent the inevitable. If it was for his religious convictions—for walking to church every Sunday that he was assaulted…then why today? If that was the reason the same would've occurred any other given Sunday the man walked to church."

"That isn't my point. Where was God when this happened? If he loves these disgusting organisms so much why does he let such horrible things happen?"

"Upon granting them a free will he cut back on the miracle working. I'm almost certain that he wishes to save us all. In giving them a choice he granted them what he was keeping them from—a society filled with lies, greed, gluttony, lust and corruption."

"What he granted them was an almost certain pitiful death and life. Of course their lives have the opportunity to be productive, but these bastards take everything for granted. When was the last time you saw someone do a good deed without expecting something in return?"

"That can't possibly be a very valid argument. Although I agree that people shouldn't be so occupied with themselves, it's of the norm. It's…it's only human of them."

"If that's so, maybe God should've granted a free will to one of his other creations. Apparently humans have grown a bit too jaded with their freedoms to care."

"…Though they are jaded and at times seem undeserving of their freedom, they are whom it was bestowed upon."

An awkward silence filled the room as the couple continued to gaze out the window. Neither said a word for a long while as they merely sat and stared out the window at the people walking by.

"This is tiring," she said as she pulling him up from his seat. "Let's go out to eat or something."

"Sure, where to?" he asked as he allowed himself to be dragged along.

"Anywhere," she replied.

A solemn look quickly flashed across his face as he took note of her subtle tone of exasperation. He reached out and took hold of her hand causing her to stop in her tracks. Turning to face him she slowly loosened her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he muttered stepping closer to her. "…I know you don't like it when I talk about things like…_that_. I'll stop if yo—"

"You don't have to stop for me, I really don't mind…It's just that…nothing, never mind."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
At first I enjoyed writing this, but then I began to feel as though I was preaching which I'm not A quick FYI for you that feel that I am, I'm an atheist so I really don't feel like _too_ much of a hypocrite when writing, although I still am one to a certain extent...slowly but surely losing intrest, but I'll try to stick it through  



End file.
